


Imperfectly Perfect

by Budapest_All_Over_again



Series: it's all fun and games until you go and get yourself killed [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budapest_All_Over_again/pseuds/Budapest_All_Over_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokita (New Guinea). (n). Definition - something everyone knows about, but no-one wants to actually mention. <br/>Alice's life is brilliant. Except for the rise of the Dark Lord. But we won't mention that, shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfectly Perfect

Seventh year for Alice Prewett was going pretty damn well, if you consider the circumstances. 

After all, she was engaged to a trainee Auror, due to be married a week after her last exam; she was Head Girl of Hogwarts, and top in most of her classes. Alice was the envy of every girl in the school. Not that such a thing mattered to her – she was on top of the world.

Of course, there’s always the other side of the story. 

She didn’t want to be married so soon. Of course she didn’t. After all, Alice was a romantic – she wanted to take her time with Frank. Being rushed into a marriage was not the ideal way to do things.

She loved being Head Girl. But she (as well as the rest of the seventh-year population) knew that the only reason she had become Head Girl, and not Mary Cattermole, was due to the original candidate being Muggleborn. Mary had chosen not to sit her NEWTs as Hogwarts just wasn’t safe for her anymore. 

Her parents, although pureblood, were advocates for Muggleborn rights leaving them possibly at risk of an attack. They didn’t like to mention it around their children, but Alice knew they’d both received death threats for their work. And it may have been her imagination (although she suspected it wasn’t) but her parents were looking older and older every day. 

Everyone was scared. Even those on his side were terrified of making a wrong move, consorting with the wrong people, letting loose one wrong word that would effectively be a death sentence. 

But there was nothing she could do about it.

Nothing except fight.

Dumbledore had asked her to join the Order of the Phoenix, a group of what was effectively resistance fighters. It seemed ridiculous, this idea that fifty people could bring him down. But they had to try. What other option did she have? A simple “fine” from Alice signed both her death certificate and a voucher for a way out of the war. Either way, she and Frank would go down fighting. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – From my ff.net account. Challenges completed with this (from HPFC) the 10 Drabbles, 10 Topics challenge (drabble with one word – “fine”), prompt 14 of the Marauder’s Era challenge (“options”), and the “Words that don’t exist in English” challenge (word: Mokita, meaning something that everyone knows about but no-one talks about).


End file.
